


5 tips to get your guy

by Mizaaistom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto tries his best, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizaaistom/pseuds/Mizaaistom
Summary: Second-year Bokuto gets fantastic dating advice from his sister’s magazines





	5 tips to get your guy

Having three older sisters is usually terrible. Bokuto Koutarou would know, because he has Ayumi, Natsuko, and Chie, who are seven, four, and two years older than him. They’re also welcome to move out any time they want. Ayumi keeps six pairs of shoes in a pile by the door and Koutarou trips over them every morning. Natsuko leaves her laundry hanging by the living room window and he has to look at her gross underwear whenever he wants to watch TV. Chie eats like a cow and sometimes when Koutarou gets home late from practice all that’s left in the rice cooker is a note saying, “sorry little bro! :)”

Then there’s the bathroom. All of the counter space is occupied by makeup and the trashcan is constantly overflowing. It’s kind of sad that Koutarou’s favorite pastime on the toilet is studying the long black hairs on the floor and trying to guess if they’re Natsuko’s or Chie’s (usually Chie’s, she straightens her hair every day and it falls out like an old lady’s).

Despite just about everything, having three older sisters is sometimes useful. He gets free posters from Ayumi because her boyfriend works at Tower Records. He gets cool food from Natsuko because she keeps shopping at the international market. And even though Chie is the worst, he gets the best dating tips from her.

More specifically, he gets the best dating tips from her magazines. Which she doesn't know he reads. Seventeen Japan. Non-no. Vivi. All of them are buckets of information and Koutarou drinks them up.

_Little Things Guys Love! Guys Really Love it When…_  
When what? Koutarou has to know.

_Find Out If He Likes You Now!_  
Does he? Koutarou likes someone. He's liked a lot of someones over the years since he started sneak-reading Chie’s magazines in middle school. That was how he learned these tips work in the first place. When he was fourteen and had a crush on Tanigawa Rina, he asked her out with a handwritten note and butter cookies from the bakery because one of the testimonials in Non-no said _“my first boyfriend asked me out with a handwritten note and butter cookies from the bakery”_. Tanigawa Rina said yes. Koutarou dated her for three whole months until middle school ended and they went to different high schools.

He’s wanted to date other people since then, boys and girls, but volleyball takes a lot more time than it used to. And now that he’s a second-year and _Ace_ of the Fukurodani Men’s Volleyball team, the only people he has time for are his teammates.

Which isn’t so bad, actually, because the person he likes is also his teammate. His name is Akaashi Keiji and he’s their first-year starting setter. Akaashi is smart and beautiful and talented and responsible and calls Koutarou “Bokuto-san” even though he doesn't have to.

About a month ago Koutarou learned that Akaashi also likes guys too. He heard it from Saru who heard it from Komiyan who heard it from a girl in his class who’d gone to the same middle school as Akaashi and remembered that before she graduated, there was a rumor about two boys in the grade below her dating and it was a big deal and one was named Akaashi Keiji.

Koutarou was able to confirm this rumor delicately and gracefully with Akaashi himself. He walked up to Akaashi after practice that day said, “hey Akaashi, are you gay?”

Akaashi squinted at him and said, “yes, Bokuto-san.”

Unfortunately at the time Koutarou hadn’t realized the full extent of his crush on Akaashi, so instead of saying something useful like “that’s cool! I like guys too!” he said “that’s cool!” and left.

Now, one month later at the end of a long practice, Akaashi wipes his neck with a towel and hands Koutarou a water bottle before taking one for himself. This is when Koutarou realizes he has it bad for Akaashi. He almost says something then and there, but Coach Yamiji tells them to pack up and Akaashi dutifully moves to put away the nets. Koutarou shuffles to collect stray balls and hurries home to consult his sister’s magazines about this new development.

Chie leaves her magazines all over the house, and thankfully last month’s copy of Seventeen is right on the kitchen table (in his spot, of course, but he decides to take that as a sign from the gods and not a sign that Chie is messy and rude).

_Checklist: 35 Flirty Moves!_   
Koutarou reads it twice so it’s 70 Flirty Moves. 

Number 4: “Smile and say hi after school.” Check. He does that every day.  
Number 15: “Give them a hard time - tease them a little.” Check. He gives Akaashi a hard time.  
Number 20: “Be interested - look at them when they talk.” Check. He’s always interested in Akaashi.  
Number 32: “Leave them wanting more - go in for a kiss at the end of the night, but turn your head and whisper you had a nice time instead”. Koutarou blushes profusely. He could never do that. But then he pictures Akaashi doing that, and he squishes his palms against his cheeks.

He closes the magazine and decides he’ll have to check Non-no and Vivi for their thoughts. For now, dinner. He runs two hands through his messy hair as he surveys the kitchen. There’s a plate of ginger pork left out for him on the counter, and his mouth waters as he pulls off the plastic wrap and places it in the microwave. He grabs a bowl to scoop some rice too, only to groan when finds an empty rice cooker and another note from Chie. _Pork was really good tonight! Went great with rice!_

* * *

 

In the span of two weeks he goes from having it bad for Akaashi to having it awful for Akaashi. Late May becomes early June. They change into their summer uniforms and Akaashi looks really nice in their summer uniforms. The sleeves are a bit shorter than the T-shirts he wears to volleyball practice, and Koutarou notices that really well. Then after practice one day Akaashi coolly offers him some of his spicy garlic potato chips, which taste as gross as they sound, but he takes a big handful anyway. _Then_ a few days later Akaashi says “nice kill Bokuto-san” for the first time during three-on-threes and his heart soars. Akaashi is just about the best and he can’t take it anymore.

Bokuto Koutarou is a man of direct action (so he tells himself). Bokuto Koutarou doesn’t hesitate to rush in (he’s only known Akaashi for two months, is that too short?). Bokuto Koutarou never backs down from a challenge (unless it’s English grammar or quadratic functions). But despite his many merits Bokuto Koutarou has no idea how to ask Akaashi Keiji out.

Thankfully now that it’s June, Chie’s new copies of Seventeen, Non-no, and Vivi are here to help. Non-no and Vivi are mostly superficial this time, though he does spend ten minutes admiring Nishino Nanase’s summery photo spread. But there, on page 44 of Seventeen, is exactly what he needs.

_5 Tips To Get Your Guy!_  
_We’re two months in. Have you fallen for someone this school year?_ Koutarou has. _Are you feeling closer to your crush, but not sure if he’s feeling the same about you?_ Very much. Akaashi is mean and nice at the same time. _Use these 5 tips to take things to the next level!_ Koutarou’s eyes shoot down the page.

_1\. Show Up To His Class!_  
_Is your crush in a different class? Drop by during lunch and say hello! Is he in your class? Linger by his desk! Sometimes your presence is all it takes to go from “that girl” to “ that girl”._

Oh, that’s a good one. He’s had lunch with Akaashi a few times already. Once in April when club activities had just started, because he’s a good senpai and Akaashi probably had no friends. Then four times in May, always after running into Akaashi at the lunch window. Koutarou buys yakisoba buns and Akaashi buys tea to go with his nicely-packed bentos.

Which gives Koutarou a brilliant idea, the kind that only comes after reading from the scroll of wisdom that is Seventeen magazine.

The next day, when the lunch bell rings at 12:30 PM, Koutarou jumps from his seat, sprints down the hall, leaps down the stairs three at a time, sprints down the other hall, and accidentally almost trips a girl on the way to the lunch window. He buys two greasy yakisoba buns and one cold green tea. The halls are too crowded to run again, so he super-speed-walks all the way to Akaashi’s classroom. He spots him at his desk closing up his notebooks. Akaashi has more notebooks than Koutarou does, which is crazy because Akaashi is only a first year.

“Akaashi! Hey!” Koutarou shouts on his way in.

Akaashi’s desk is in the front corner of the room, right in front of the teacher’s. But Akaashi sits there because he’s first in the alphabet and not because he can’t pay attention too. Akaashi snaps his head up and straightens as Koutarou approaches.

“Good afternoon, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says in his serious voice. “What brings you here?”

Koutarou remembers his teachings. “Well, I was just dropping by to say hello!” he grins. Akaashi nods.

“Hello. But excuse me. I need to go to the lunch window.”

“Wait!” Koutarou blurts, squishing one of the yakisoba buns in his hand. He hurries to extend the bottle. “If you’re buying tea, have this one! I don’t need it anymore!”

Akaashi stares. “...Anymore?”

“Uh-” Koutarou clears his throat and coughs. “Actually, I don’t need it at all. It’s... Well, I bet it’s a lot of trouble to wait in line just for tea. We should really have vending machines! So what I’m saying is I can buy your teas from now on. If you want,” he manages. His neck feels hot under the thin collar of their summer uniform.

Akaashi is quiet for a moment, then he frowns for a moment, and then he smiles halfway for a moment. It’s very confusing.

“Thank you Bokuto-san,” he finally says. “I would appreciate that. But please let me pay you back.”

Koutarou relaxes with an exhale. He smiles big and wide and drops the yakisoba bun that wasn’t squished yet.

“Well of course you gotta pay me back Akaashi! I’m not made of money!”

* * *

 

After the success of Tip Number 1, Koutarou is eager to try Tip Number 2. But that night he finds himself hunched over the table with an orange popsicle and a big problem.

_2\. Support Him At Club!_  
_Is your crush the star of the baseball team? Go to his next game! President of the English club? Ask for tips on your next test! When you’re interested in his hobbies, he’ll be interested in yours!_

This isn’t good. Akaashi is in the same club as him. How’s he supposed to support Akaashi at club now?

He already spikes all of Akaashi’s tosses. And he’s carried Akaashi’s bag a couple times on the way to the clubroom. Should he offer him energy drinks? But maybe Akaashi only likes tea and water. Akaashi seems like the kind of person who only likes tea and water.

This one is hard. He’s tempted to skip it, but as a veteran magazine reader he knows that the tips after this will only get harder. He mulls over it for an entire day. Then at practice on Friday they’re having a scrimmage, and Koutarou thinks he’s got something.

He’s been put on a team with their backup setter, and Akaashi’s on the other team. Akaashi hasn’t been having a very good practice; he served into the net earlier and his tosses to Washio are too high. He doesn’t seem particularly frustrated, but he could probably use some Support At Club.

The next point turns into a long rally, back and forth over the net five times. Koutarou’s side returns it for a sixth. Komiyan receives the ball easily and sends it to Akaashi, who finally gives Washio a decent toss and Washio spikes it into the floor. Despite it being the other team’s point, Koutarou springs into action and runs up to the net.

“Nice kill! Nice toss, Akaashi!”

Everyone within earshot looks at him. Which is everyone on Akaashi’s side of the court and probably Konoha behind him, too.

Akaashi is only a couple meters away. He squints and breathes heavily a few times, then swallows with pursed lips.

“That toss was rather average, Bokuto-san.”

“O-oh…” Koutarou deflates under Akaashi’s gaze. Yeah. Technically it _was_ pretty average, but Akaashi has been less-than average all day. Koutarou gulps. “...but since it was after such a long rally, I mean! That made it good!”

Akaashi blinks and his shoulders drop a bit. His lips twitch at the corners, not enough to be a halfway smile, but it’s maybe almost something.

“I see. Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

* * *

 

Ok, so that was a miss. But in his defense, Seventeen didn’t say what to do if your crush is _in_ your club. The result couldn’t have been predicted. Koutarou spends the rest of the evening stewing in his embarrassment and pretending to do his social studies homework.

They play Interhigh qualifiers that weekend and he’s too focused on the games to think about Getting Akaashi. On Sunday night Koutarou enjoys a long bath, soaking in the warm water and the victory over Nohebi that landed them a spot at Interhigh. Once his fingers are sufficiently pruny, he reaches for the magazine he’s snuck in the bathroom, brushes off a wad of (Natsuko’s) hair, and reads Tip Number 3.

_3\. Compliment His Low-Key Looks!_  
_We don’t mean “you have nice eyes”! We mean “your phone case is cool”, or “I like your keychain”. Show him you notice the little details about his appearance - it tells him you notice the big ones too!_

Koutarou frowns. Akaashi’s phone case is plain dark blue and not particularly cool. He doesn’t have any keychains on his school bag or his volleyball bag either (but maybe Koutarou should get him one? Maybe a Vabo-chan on his birthday. Which is December 5th, Koutarou knows, because he checks Akaashi’s love horoscope in the back of Vivi now). But for the time being, Koutarou will have to think of something else to compliment. He sloshes out of the tub, Sunday night becomes Monday morning, and he still isn’t sure what to do.

By the gods of young women’s fashion magazines, the opportunity to apply Tip Number 3 presents itself at lunch that day. Koutarou has just arrived at Akaashi’s classroom with three curry buns for himself and one green tea for Akaashi. He isn’t planning to stay and eat with him today, as much as he wants to, because Non-no says you have to take it slow when getting close to your crush. That means this is just a quick side trip to drop off Akaashi’s tea.

But then he sees Akaashi’s pencil case for the first time. It’s right there on his desk next to his big notebook and his two smaller notebooks, and it’s legitimately truly seriously pretty neat. The case is made of metal, with a pattern of alternating grey and gold blocks. There are even some black and white ones thrown in and a brand name in curvy English that he can’t read.

“Akaashi! Your pencil case!!” Koutarou exclaims.

“Whaf abrou iff?” Akaashi says through a gigantic mouthful of rice.

“It’s awesome! Oh, I mean-” Koutarou corrects, remembering the right wording, “your pencil case is cool!”

Akaashi swallows and nods, picking up his rolled omelette. “Thank you, Bokuto-san,” he replies distractedly to the egg in front of him.

Koutarou frowns at Akaashi’s stale reaction. He forces out a “yeah” and sulks back up the stairs to his own classroom. When he gets there he flops down at his desk with his three curry buns and stares at his faded light-blue pencil bag. It was royal blue at some point. He flicks it off his desk in a pout.

* * *

 

Seventeen magazine has been letting him down. He doesn’t open it up again for a week, and after that he only does because Chie moves it from the couch to the kitchen table and it’s staring him right in the face. Summer break is coming up, which means summer training camp is coming up. He’d like to Get Akaashi before then, before Akaashi learns that he snores and makes dying noises with his throat when he sleeps.

Over a plate of curry on Tuesday night, he finally reads Tip Number 4.

_Go the Next Step with his Favorite Flavor!_  
_Does your crush crave coffee? Offer him a fun twist on traditional with Mocha Dorayaki! (page 62). Does he sneak chocolate between classes? Bake him chocolate-jam shortbread! (page 63). He’ll love to try something new, and he’ll love the fact that you made it!_

Hmm. Koutarou has some baking skills. It’s one of the other perks to having three older sisters; lots of practice helping make ok Valentine's Day cookies. But Akaashi doesn’t crave coffee or sneak chocolate, and he deserves better than ok.

Maybe he can make something else? From their shared lunch hours Koutarou knows Akaashi eats a lot of weird foods like vegetables. He also eats two onigiri after morning practice, another onigiri before afternoon practice, and gross chips after afternoon practice. Maybe onigiri would be best.

Koutarou has no idea what Akaashi’s favorite filling is. He’s seen Akaashi eat tuna-mayonnaise before, so that’s gotta be safe. But he scrolls through the Internet anyway just in case he can find something better. After a few minutes he stumbles upon brilliance. This is definitely the Next Step.

Bakudan Onigiri. “Rice Bombs”.

They’re regular onigiri, just triple the size. Some of the articles say the filling should be hot, which sounds pretty good, but by the time Koutarou gets it to Akaashi it’ll probably be cold. So he’ll just stick with tuna-mayonnaise.

He shuffles to the pantry to check for canned tuna, then to the fridge to check for mayonnaise. In the fridge he stumbles upon more brilliance.

“NATSU!!” he slams the fridge door and tears out of the kitchen, pivoting around the corner and down the hallway. His sister’s bedroom light is off, but the bathroom light is on. “NATSU! HEY, NATSU!” he pounds on the bathroom door.

The door flies open to Natsuko wearing a purple bathrobe and a tremendous scowl. She’s squeezing a pair of tweezers menacingly between her thumb and index finger.

_“WHAT.”_

“Natsu can I please borrow some of your weird spicy sauce in the fridge _please_?” Koutarou begs.

Natsuko furrows her bushy eyebrows at him and glares. “The Korean one of the Chinese one?”

“Uh...”

“Don’t use the Korean one,” she grunts and slams the door.

Koutarou sets his alarm and prays Akaashi doesn’t know the difference either.

At 5:30 the next morning he finds himself in the kitchen mashing canned tuna, mayonnaise, and a spicy Chinese sauce that reeks of garlic together in a bowl. It’s starting to smell like Akaashi’s gross chips, actually, so maybe this really is brilliance.

His mother came in fifteen minutes ago to offer him help. He turned her down valiantly, but she still separated the seaweed for him before going back to bed. He probably wouldn’t have thought to do that until it was too late.

The kitchen is quiet and the filling is done. The rice is in a bowl by the sink to cool. He even has a dish of water prepared to wet his hands, and a roll of plastic wrap ready on the counter. It’s all really nice, actually. Everything is serene in the early-morning glow, and he thinks he wouldn't mind doing this again if Akaashi likes it.

Once the rice is warm but not burning, he eagerly submerges his hands in the water and scoops up a large handful. Then another. Then another with more difficulty. He squishes the rice into a ball as best he can, until it starts to stick to itself and not his fingers. It’s ready to be filled, but he quickly realizes his hands aren’t big enough to hold it and add filling at the same time. So he sets the rice down, forms it into an ugly patty, presses a divot with his knuckles, and dumps the tuna inside. When he tries to pick it back up it sticks to the counter, so he attempts to fold it in half instead. That works a little bit, and he readjusts the rice to cover the overflow of tuna at the top and bottom before finally lifting the entire thing.

After five minutes of reshaping, it’s looking like a mostly-smooth mostly-white ball. He cradles the mass carefully; it probably weighs almost a kilogram now and it’s good to be wrapped in seaweed. A quick glance at the clock tells him it’s 5:50, so he should still have a few minutes before-

“What is _that?"_

Chie’s voice shatters his carefully-crafted tranquility with a sledgehammer.

“It’s _obviously_ onigiri!” Koutarou gruffs, not taking his eyes off the arguable masterpiece in his hands.

“It’s gigantic.”

“That’s the point!”

She hums and walks past him. He hears her toss two thick slices of toast in the toaster oven as he reaches for a sheet of seaweed with sticky fingers. It takes a full minute to completely envelop the plate-sized mass; the dry sheet bends unevenly and forms sharp corners everywhere Koutarou’s hands fold it. He tries again and again to squish the imperfections down, but it only makes the seaweed chip off onto the counter.

He can practically feel Chie staring at him from the other side of the kitchen when the toaster oven dings. She passes him on her way to the living room and leans over to examine his creation. He nudges her with a sharp elbow and she pulls back with a huff.

“You’re gonna get so fat when you graduate from high school.”

“Yeah, you’d know all about that.”

“Koutarou you _brat_!”

The walk and the train ride and the other walk Koutarou has to make to get to Fukurodani are difficult. The jumbo onigiri is taking up all the room in his battered bookbag, and it definitely got smushed when that businessman bumped into him in front of the station. He makes it to the clubroom at 6:50 AM and rushes to change. He hurries to the gym and finds Akaashi there with most of his teammates doing warmups. After such a busy morning, it’s hard to contain his excitement when he sees Akaashi now.

“Hey Akaashi! Pair with me for stretches!”

Akaashi raises his eyebrows. “I’ve already started my stretches with Washio-san.” Washio nods beside him and Koutarou bites his cheek.

Morning practice is serves today, which doesn’t provide many opportunities to talk to Akaashi. It’s not until they’re wrapping up practice, collecting stray balls, that Koutarou finally catches him alone.

“Hey!! Akaashi,” he whispers loudly. Akaashi picks up a ball from the corner and turns to look at him. Koutarou moves closer and leans in to loud-whisper again like it’s a secret. “You ever heard of Bakudan Onigiri?”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “I have not.”

“Well!” Koutarou chirps. This is perfect. Akaashi doesn’t know he’s about to be blown away by the Rice Bomb. “They’re like really big onigiri! I’ve got one in my bag! And I know you always eat onigiri after morning practice so I was wondering if maybe you… wanted it?” He finishes more weakly than he intends, but at least he doesn’t say something stupid like “I don’t need it anymore”.

Akaashi squints but says, “Sure.”

When they get back to the clubroom Koutaoru huddles over his bag protectively and waits until everyone else has left for class. Then he lifts the rice ball out of his bag like it’s a baby and extends it to Akaashi with an eager smile.

“Oh-”

Koutarou freezes. Is that a good oh? A bad oh? Akaashi takes the seaweed-covered ball and stares at it with an intense expression. His mouth opens and closes, and he looks up at Koutarou strangely.

“Bokuto-san, why are you giving this to me?”

It was a bad oh. Koutarou shifts on his feet and scratches at his jaw. “It’s like I said, Akaashi. I thought you would like it because you eat onigiri a lot.” Akaashi expression softens a bit, and Koutarou takes that as a sign to continue. “And also the filling is spicy tuna-mayonnaise. I used, uh… a spicy sauce.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows perk slightly. “You made it?”

“Yeah! Of course I made it, Akaashi!” Koutarou feels his face flush. He probably should have said that at the beginning. “Look, you don’t gotta have it if you don’t want it…”

“No, I’ll have it.” Akaashi says quickly. He adjusts the rice ball in his arms and Koutarou swears he sees Akaashi do a halfway smile down at it. The warning bell chimes.

“We should get going, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says. He straightens and meets Koutaoru’s eyes. “I’ll eat this during morning break.”

Koutarou beams. “Hope you like it, Akaashi!”

“Thank you.”

As Koutarou hikes up the stairs to the second floor he thinks about the magazine and wonders if Akaashi’s halfway smile was a sign that _“he’s loving to try something new”_ or if _“he’s loving the fact that you made it!”_. Koutarou hopes it’s both.

* * *

 

Bokuto Koutarou is ready to go all the way with Akaashi Keiji that night. Rejuvenated by the success of Tip Number 4, he opens the magazine to page 44.

_5\. Go Somewhere New! Secure some alone time by asking if he’ll go with you to try that new cafe after school. It’s the perfect way to say “I want to be with you”!_

Koutarou gulps. This will be tough, because they have practice every day after school. And after practice most of the team shuffles home to eat dinner and squeeze their remaining drops energy into doing homework. Akaashi probably does that. Akaashi probably does homework all night.

Koutarou resolves that he’ll have to ask Akaashi to go with him to try That New Cafe on the weekend instead.

It’s the first week of July. The air is sticky and hot, and the whirring fans in the gym provide no relief during after-school practice. There’s one more week until summer break and training camp, which means there’s one more week until Akaashi learns about Koutarou’s weird sleeping noises. Which actually aren’t that embarrassing, but he’s trying to be a cool potential dating candidate here.

He'll ask Akaashi tomorrow. They have practice Saturday morning, but they can go in the afternoon or on Sunday. He does his research and finds a trendy shaved ice shop in Kichijoji that’s thirty minutes away. He even finds a back-up cafe near school just in case Akaashi doesn’t want to go that far. With two options at the ready, Koutarou has never felt more prepared in his life.

At lunch the next day he bounces into Akaashi’s classroom with a cold green tea and a line he’s been preparing since last night:

“Hey Akaashi! Sure is hot these days! Doesn’t some shaved ice sound great?”

Talking about the weather is a trusty method for starting conversations. Ayumi used to tell him he’s very good at it too. Akaashi takes the tea from Koutarou’s wiggling hand and nods.

“Yes, shaved ice sounds nice.”

Koutarou plops down at the empty desk next to Akaashi. Akaashi’s already got his neat bento open and it’s full of colorful vegetables and meat. Koutarou stares longingly at the meat part and unwraps his first yakisoba bread.

The highly romantic mood has been set by Koutarou’s opening line. He waits a full ten seconds, because he remembers that last December’s edition of Vivi said _“when asking someone out, it should always be done carefully~!”_. Technically he’s not asking Akaashi out, he’s Securing Some Alone Time, but the rule probably still applies.

On the eleventh second he blurts, “Akaashi, will you go with me to try a new shaved ice place on Saturday?”

Akaashi freezes mid-chew. His cheeks are stuffed with rolled cabbage and he coughs to swallow it down. “Bokuto-san, we- mm- have practice on Saturday.”

“I know!” Koutarou says quickly. “But I mean in the afternoon!”

Akaashi reaches to unscrew his tea. He stares at the cap like there’s something interesting about it and then looks at Koutarou. “All right. I’ll be having lunch with my mother after practice, however.” He pauses. “Let’s meet in front of school at 3pm. We’ll leave from there.”

Koutarou nearly flies out of whoever’s seat he’s sitting in. “That sounds great, Akaashi!” he booms. “Oh, and make sure you bring money for the train too!”

Akaashi squints - he squints a lot, Koutarou realizes. “Where is this shop located?”

Koutarou swallows. “Uh, Kichijoji?”

Akaashi’s lips twist. He’s still squinting and his face is really hard to figure out. But all he says is, “All right.”

It’s not enthusiastic, but Akaashi rarely is, so Koutarou will take it. He jams the end of the first yakisoba bun in his mouth and tries not to think about how Akaashi’s squinty face is kinda cute.

Saturday practice comes and Koutarou is buzzing. He hits four amazing crosses in a row during spiking drills and Coach Yamiji says if he keeps this up, he’s going to be unstoppable at Interhigh. They finish with flying falls and Koutarou’s stomach flies too every time he remembers he’s hanging out with Akaashi after this.

With a “see ya soon, Akaashi!” he rushes home to get ready. He eats lunch, takes a shower, spikes his hair with styling gel and Ayumi’s fancy hairspray, and thumbs through Non-no for the second time that week. As he stares at Watanabe Risa’s lipsticked smile, he tells himself that if the magazines could get him his first girlfriend, they can maybe get him his first boyfriend too.

At 2:15 Koutarou grabs his wallet and heads back to school. He wears his nicest summer outfit, which consists of a fitted black V-neck, stylish khaki shorts, and black-and-white sneakers. He knows it’s his nicest summer outfit because the first time he wore it Chie said, “you look like a troll on his way to meet his troll girlfriend’s parents”.

When he gets to school at 2:50 Akaashi is already waiting for him. Koutarou hopes his mouth doesn’t actually drop even though he feels like it does. Because he’s never seen Akaashi in casual clothes before, and Akaashi looks _whoa_. He’s wearing a short-sleeve green button-down, cropped black pants, and black slip-ons. He’s also carrying a cardigan in case it gets cold later, which is a very responsible Akaashi thing to do.

“Hello Bokuto-san,” he says calmly.

“Hey Akaashi!” Koutarou squawks. “Good to see you here! Let’s get going!”

They walk to the station and ride the train thirty minutes to Kichijoji. Koutarou tries really hard not to stare at Akaashi and his very flattering outfit the entire time. Akaashi has a really nice waist, but it’s not weird to think that because he’s not staring.

When they make it to the shaved ice shop they’re seated at a table that’s too small for their bulky frames. Akaashi asks him what the recommended flavor is, and Koutarou splutters and accidentally knocks their knees together under the table before he remembers to say matcha. He picked this place because it has matcha and Akaashi likes green tea. He almost says that too but the waitress comes by.

They place their order and Koutarou makes successful conversation while they wait. He talks about Interhigh and what Akaashi should expect from his first big high school tournament. Akaashi tells Koutarou he’s exaggerating when he says there will be 10,000 people in the stands, but continues to nod attentively and it makes Koutarou want to talk even faster.

When the waitress comes back with their food Koutarou digs into his mango flavor with gusto. He gives himself a thorough series of brain freezes, which is fine because his brain feels like it’s overheating anyway. Five minutes later his spoon scrapes the bottom of the glass dish, and he hears Akaashi’s clink as well. Koutarou can’t remember what any of the magazines say he’s supposed to do next, so he proposes walking around the station area.

Kichijoji is much more lively than their quiet suburb and it helps him relax a bit. They stop into an arcade, and he tells Akaashi about the time when he was thirteen and blew two months of allowance to win a Rilakkuma plushie for Chie’s birthday even though she didn’t deserve it. Akaashi asks more about his family and Koutarou explains why having three older sisters is usually terrible.

They walk along the shopping street and Koutarou learns about Akaashi's family too. His mom works at a women’s college. She’s also the one who makes Akaashi’s beautiful bento lunches and she sounds great. Akaashi’s voice gets lighter when he talks about her and that sounds great too.

He stands close to Akaashi while they walk and nudges him when they cross the street. Akaashi’s hands hang loosely at his sides and he doesn’t seem to mind the nudging very much. Koutarou begs to take picture together in front of the sign for Owl Village cafe. Akaashi declines, and they don’t go inside to see the owls, but Koutarou hopes maybe they can do it another time if this all works out.

It’s just after 5:30 when Koutarou’s phone buzzes with a text from his mother. _When will you be home?_ He frowns and looks up at Akaashi.

“I think I gotta head back now.”

Akaashi nods. “That’s fine.”

A little reluctantly he returns to his phone and types _on my way_.

They board the train and stand for half the journey. Once they’re far enough into the suburbs a few seats have cleared and they’re able to sit down next to each other. Koutarou rests his hands on his knees and Akaashi places his hands on the seat between them. Neither of them have spoken in a little while, so Koutarou leans forward to break the silence.

“Thanks for comin with me today, Akaashi. Even though we had practice and all. I had a lot of fun!”

Akaashi says nothing for a long moment and then straightens his shoulders.

“Bokuto-san, is this a date?”

Koutarou’s right hand slips off his knee and his mouth falls open. In a situation like this, Seventeen says he should say no. Vivi says he should say yes. He wishes he could remember what Non-no says for the tie-breaker, but he can't, so instead he readjusts himself to face Akaashi and takes a deep breath.

“Not sure, but I want it to be.”

The train rattles. The late afternoon sun is casting orange light through the windows across from them and it's making Akaashi's face glow a little. Koutarou swallows nervously and presses his lips together. But then Akaashi smiles one of his halfway smiles.

“I do too.”

Koutarou is starting to think he loves those halfway smiles. Akaashi’s voice is soft and serious and it makes him feel warm everywhere despite the train’s good air conditioning.

Akaashi raises his eyebrows just a little expectantly, and Koutarou forgets that both Non-no and Vivi say he shouldn't hold try to his hand right now. It’s firm and cool when he closes his fingers around it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Wow. Let me know what you thought. (I have a lot to improve on.) I'm on [Tumblr! ](http://mooites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Some trivia: Akaashi’s name does come first in Japanese alphabetical order. [These](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_-pqrQDrwPkE/SPBkyKTeU7I/AAAAAAAACMc/FFOMEZ_MoLc/w1200-h630-p-k-no-nu/heart-chipple-bag.jpg) are the chips Akaashi eats and [This](https://c3.staticflickr.com/6/5452/30154949114_54c3c15b5a_b.jpg) is the sign for Owl Village cafe.


End file.
